custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Slaryka
Slaryka is a Hokanuka assassin from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Slaryka was the twenty-seventh Hokaknuka to come into existence, but, despite this, he is not all that old. This simply gave him enough time to become the best Hokanuka assassin in history. This put distance between him and Iceriax, who was opposed to such tasks. Slaryka was, too, but he simply wanted to do his job, and thus accomplished many missions for his superiors. He accompanied Burtok, in guise of Rayzok, to Crystal Island, without the Makuta's knowing. He then began to spy on the Makuta, and let the assigned strike force know of the most opportune time to arrive. Once Zalkatrex, Trallix, Yaltrax, and Fajaku arrived to back Slaryka and Yarik up, Slaryka began pranking Burtok to get him on edge, preparing for the Hokanuka team's attack. Once they did, they were assisted by the Avenging Alliance and Lihee's team, and defeated Burtok. Slaryka, with the rest of his comrades, with mission fulfilled, joined them back to Altronia. He rejoined them in the underground catacombs that make up their home. He was assigned to try to contain Absorber, but instead offered her freedom if she cooperated for the time being. She agreed, and Slaryka had Absorber hit him to bring Yaltrax running to fight Absorber. Slaryka eventually got back up, and avoided Yaltrax's departure before following. He then returned weeks later to puncture Absorber's tube and leave a message, lamenting his life of killing while departing. Slaryka returned to the Hokanuka complex and found that Absorber had answered his message, revealing her name to be Otriedah. Slaryka was sent on the routine mission of giving a boring status report to the Order of Altronia. After giving the message, he got into a conversation with the local guard, Razii. As he was speaking, Slaryka's sharp eyes spotted the approaching army of Makuta Cekadax beginning to cross the Altronian wastes. After warning Razii, Slaryka flew off to the nearest entrance to the Hokanuka catacombs. Slaryka was promptly sent to survey the battle at Altronia Fortress. As the battle unfolded and the Makuta forces were forced to draw back, Slaryka spotted Zortak making his getaway. Slaryka had been ordered to kill any stragglers on the Makuta side so that they wouldn't be a threat sometime else, so he went in to face Zortak. The Skakdi convinced Slaryka that he was deserting the Makuta for good, and Slaryka then let him go, but still followed. Slaryka then participated in the battle at Burtok's old fortress, after its owner had died and Rularx had taken up residence. He fought in the battle for a time until the army managed to penetrate the walls of Rularx's fortress. Slaryka and his brothers entered the structure along with Altronia troops and started to seek out the Makuta inside. Slaryka encountered Suntrah about to die at the hands of Astricus and saved the Runask's life by engaging the Wrenix in battle himself, warning Suntrah to not tell anyone about it. Slaryka was alongside Ikirro when he came to rescue the Vindicators and the Universal Alliance. Slaryka was then drawn into the void along with Ikirro and those with him. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Counter-Absorption:' Slaryka can absorb various attacks and counterattack with their opposite. Slaryka did not greatly enhance this ability with his Potential, and thus has to concentrate to use it. *'Agility:' Slaryka is possessed of acute control of his body, and is thus able to perform precisely and efficiently as an assassin and spy. *'Sharp Senses:' Slaryka is possessed of good senses, as are all Hokanuka. **'Sight:' Slaryka his night vision, yet is not very sensitive to bright light. In addition, his sight is sharp in general. **'Hearing:' Slaryka, like all his brethren, can hear sounds far too soft for most species to pick up on, their hearing being comparable to some breeds of Rahi. However, this is not a weakness, since his eardrums are reinforced with shock-resistant cells to absorb the damaging power of large noises. **'Touch:' Slaryka and other Hokanuka have sensitive fingertips and feet, and can pick up on sensations too subtle for most to detect. **'Smell:' Slaryka is possessed of sensitive nasal cavities, enabling him to track via scent trails. *'Stamina:' Slaryka can keep performing effectively for long periods. Abilities *'Mechanical Prowess:' Slaryka built his swords using his own ability to work with complex machines. *'Stealth:' Slaryka is very sneaky. *'Resourcefulness:' As a spy or assassin has to be, Slaryka can make do with what is around him. Mask Slaryka possesses a Kanohi Jutlin. Tools Slaryka possesses two broadswords, each having two pneumatic bolt launchers, which he uses for distance fighting. Personality and Traits Slaryka is known for being a crafty and stealthy assassin, one of the very best of the Assassin League Hokanuka. Despite this, Slaryka is actually not enthusiastic about causing death, and tries his best to execute his missions as humanely as possible when he is instructed to kill something. He prefers espionage missions and/or sabotage. Occasionally he will sabotage his opponent's tools to be death traps for their owners. He is secretly dissatisfied with his current job, and even considered quitting at tone point, because he realizes how immoral he has to be to fulfill his job. Still, not wanting to let his brothers ans sisters down, he continues to fight with them, despite his misgivings. Slaryka is calm and subdued, has a dry sense of humor, but is usually sullen, especially when told to kill something. He is somewhat dissatisfied with his job, and would prefer to do something else, but he simply wishes to do his job. He is wise enough to keep this to himself, for he has heard secondhand that Zalkatrex gives lame jobs to those operatives ambitious or cocky enough to be dissatisfied. Trivia *Slaryka is Sidd's favorite Hokanuka. **Also, he is the only one that Sidd can control the actions of completely in the story. *Slaryka finds Zallirix amusing. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Hokanuka Order Members Category:Assassins